


2 AM

by sunshinetina



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetina/pseuds/sunshinetina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Marco became a habit. Loving him becomes a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaall right! I just had a lot of feelings rushing all of a sudden, so I decided to quickly drabble something. And decided it to be a change and to focus on Mario's feelings.
> 
> Damn it, /another/ Götzeus story. *siiiigh*
> 
> P.S. It is very short but I just needed to let my emotions out. Comments are appreciated (as always). xx

It looks so simple. Marco loves Mario, Mario leaves Marco.

 

It looks so banal. Mario forgets Marco, Marco remembers Mario.

 

It looks so trivial. Both were together, both are separate.

 

Except none of it is true.

 

 _Smile_ , whispers Mario in his own head, _Smile and act like you’re happy._ (It sounds stupid, he knows it, yet he smiles.)

 

 _Love her_ , he screams in his mind, _Love her and let her love you._ (It doesn’t sound particularly stupid and he tries his best. Fails.)

 

The worst thing is Mario never does what his mind tells him to. It insists on going on, forgetting about everything – and honestly, he does so – until a 2 a.m. phone-call from Dortmund, when all his walls crumble down. Four hours later, it’s dawn, Marco’s yawny laughter makes him smile tiredly and they both fall asleep without hanging up.

 

Missing Marco became a habit. Loving him becomes a reality.

 

( _Love her. She is the one who’s here, not him._ )

 

One smile. Two. Three.

 

2 a.m. Dortmund calling.

 

The funny thing is the more Mario tries to distance himself physically, the more he gets closer emotionally. For all he knows, he might have gone to fucking Mars and he would have still waited for 2 a.m. to ring in his ear. (Do they have air on Mars? Doesn’t matter, who needs air when Marco is not around?)

 

2 a.m. Ding-dong.

 

It is scary. (Is this the right word?) It is scary that he thought that running away from Marco would guarantee him a blissful life and careless future.

 

 _I am going to Munich because I have always wanted to be there. Remember when I told you about my childhood, when I was sleeping in Bayern sheets?_ Marco shrugs, Mario continues, _I just want to be back home._

This is scary too. _Home_. What does it mean? Is it really Max-Joseph Platz or is it the proximity of Memmingen? Does it matter so much?

 

The truth is...

 

It is not simple. Wanting to be someone’s _everything_ is never simple. Loving someone to the point of forgetting yourself is not simple. Then you decide that anything less than being their _everything_ doesn’t work for you. And you leave, but it’s not simple. Taking their scent in your lungs every time you breath in is not simple, because when they are no longer around, there is no point in breathing. (Mars becomes a good idea, all of a sudden. Is it so different from Munich, after all?)

 

It is not banal. Not when there are memories. Not when there is Marco’s blonde hair, not when there are Marco’s greenest eyes, not when there is this half-crooked smile which turns to a blushing grin every time he whispers _Sunny_. Heck, it is not banal when Marco says _I love you_ and kisses the crook of Mario’s neck, panting and lacking breath while Mario smiles and bites his lips, wanting to scream _I love you so much more_.

 

It is not trivial. It never is with them. It isn’t trivial when he lifts the _Reus_ jersey above his head and instantaneously forgets about the trophy. It isn’t trivial when his first call when he gets to the locker rooms is to Dortmund. It isn’t trivial when he shivers while Marco half-cries and half-laughs in his ear while Mario repeats _The goal is for you, the win is for you, everything I do will always be for you_.

 

Except it is. It is all this and much more. Silly, pathetic, naive. _Theirs_. The story of Mario and Marco (according to everyone). And according to Mario... The story of Marco. And only Marco. _Always_ Marco.

 

( _Love her. Smile and love her until 2 a.m._ )


End file.
